


Private Pool Party

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [282]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: A romantic poolside afternoon.





	Private Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_McEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta Helen   
> Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Reference:  
> [A Symposium on Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416961)

Quinn dove into the pool with an exuberant splash and a happy shout to match.

The water seemed cold to him at first, especially in contrast to the heat of the summer afternoon, then became comfortable within seconds. He streaked through it with the ease of a master swimmer, who had taken his first lesson at the age of four. Spotting Ian a few yards away through a haze of droplets, he swam over to his lad, who was lazily floating on his back.

"Okay, now the water's just perfect," Ian said, grinning up at his husband.

Quinn smiled back, warmed by Ian's words and dazzling grin that was even more dazzling up close like this. "Ah, laddie," he said with an indulgent rumble.

"First time we've ever had a private swimming pool to ourselves," Ian said dreamily. Knowing he had to take advantage of this opportunity, he pulled Quinn to himself for a hello kiss just because he could. "Talk about a pool party," he drawled, standing up in the pool, the better to continue their kissing.

"Now that's what I call a proper greeting," said Quinn. He hadn't expected this enthusiastic welcome, along with an armful of wet laddie, so he was happy to greet Ian with kisses that his herven made delectable. Then he followed the water drops with his fingertip as they dripped down Ian's copper hair onto his sun-bronzed chest and stomach before sliding back into the pool.

Ian's hair was also sun-kissed for the season, with blond streaks shimmering around his face that Quinn just had to caress. Quinn's chestnut hair had also lightened to a golden brown that was irresistible to Ian's touch, as well. Both of them had their hair tied back, although they used elastic bands better suited to the water than leather ties. A few strands had escaped Ian's band so Quinn tenderly brushed them behind his lad's ear, giving him an enchanting smile as he thought of Ian swinging a Padawan braid.

Ian gave Quinn a wink as he planted his feet a couple of inches away from Quinn's; in an unspoken agreement, both of them made sure to keep their hips apart, aware that they could easily lose control in this ideal setting. Cobalt-blue and forest-green trunks, sun-faded from their recent cruise to Rishey, blended into the wavelets surrounding them in a beautiful dazzle, truly a palette of watercolors.

The men were looking after the Changs' home while they were on vacation for two weeks in France, and having the pool all to themselves was one of the happy perks of the task. Their own home was on the left side, and they had already checked that no one could see into their backyard from this vantage point because of a fence and their hedge. To the right, another side of the fence was blocking the view from the street corner so their neighbors had total privacy, just like they did.

Quinn had already developed a relationship with Mrs. Chang's prized rhododendrons, which were flourishing under his tender care. The delicate scents of a garden full of flowers, many of which Quinn had planted himself, wafted on the summer breeze. A squirrel and a hedgehog had darted by just since he'd come out, and birds sang in the trees.

It was only the Changs' fourth day away, a Saturday in mid-July, and already the men were living at the pool. They'd completed their chores that morning -- Quinn mowing both lawns and Ian watering the gardens and pruning the bushes -- so they had the afternoon for playtime.

"Let's race!" shouted Ian as he splashed off to the side of the pool, waiting for Quinn to join him. "Australian crawl first."

Both of them swam as if they were going for gold medals at the Olympics, powerful arms and legs churning through the water. They were made for racing, their speed all but Force-enhanced. Quinn, with his amazing wingspan, touched the edge first and got a victory kiss from Ian, the best part of the win by far. Then they continued the competition, moving on with breaststroke, butterfly, and sidestroke contests. Quinn decisively won all of the butterfly races, but they were evenly matched in the rest of them.

After that literal flurry of activity, the men wanted to just relax in the pool for a while. They floated side by side in the water for an endless stretch, shaded from the sun by the oak trees surrounding them. Pool time passed differently than time on land; an hour could go by in an instant, and that's what happened today. They only knew it was after four o'clock from the shadows of the trees reflected in the water.

When they were finally ready to get out, they picked up their towels by the steps and dried each other off desultorily. Quinn got a kick out of the way he had Ian's copper spikes standing up like the quills of a wet baby porcupine, after he removed the elastic band holding them back. He loved brushing the towel through the strands and hearing Ian purr in delight. Quinn's own hair had grown down to his shoulders at this point in their summer vacation; since they did committee work, advising, and research instead of classes, there was no reason to keep it semester-short. Even Case didn't bat an eye at Quinn's Masterful head of hair.

After the men were dry, they decided to relax in loungers on the brick patio. Luckily, the chairs nestled under the shade of an awning with green and white stripes. They sat for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful day.

Quinn asked, "Are you thirsty, me boyo?"

Ian nodded, saying, "I'm thinking home-made Frappuccinos. Blended some just this morning."

"And how about Mom's walnut brownies to go with them?" Quinn asked.

Ian's eyes sparkled as if he were already eating them. "Even better," he said. He started to stand up, but Quinn put a sun-warmed hand on his arm.

Ever considerate, Quinn said, "I'll go get our snack." He smiled at Ian as he sprawled back on the chair. It reminded him of how his lad had looked on their cruise to Rishey as he lay on the lounger in their cabana.

Quinn strolled back home and used the facilities first, then checked on Sandy and Artoo, who were snoozing on the couch after playing with their dads in the backyard that morning before the men headed next door. When he went to the kitchen, he refilled their food and water bowls, remembering to turn the air conditioning even higher for them in the heat of the July afternoon. The pups had gotten their summer haircuts, unlike their dads, but still liked it cool.

Quinn took the Frappuccino pitcher out of the refrigerator, then rummaged around to find the brownies. He warmed them for twenty seconds in the microwave until they became nice and gooey, then put them on a serving plate, adding cups, forks, napkins, and plates by their side. All of this went on a tray so it was ready to go. He also included their tiny chess set in case Ian was in the mood for a game later on. Pausing to splash water on his face, he headed outside with the treats.

Ian was asleep like the puppies by the time Quinn returned to the poolside. He put down the tray on the picnic table near their chairs and reluctantly woke Ian. A warm touch to the tip of his nose was all it took before blue-green eyes gazed up at him happily.

"Mmmmm," said Ian, awakening to a reality even more delightful than his dream. "I dreamed that you were the new lifeguard at the Northland Pool, and that I was flirting with you all afternoon." His voice sounded deliciously drowsy.

Quinn chuckled. "When *don't* you flirt with me, darlin'?" He tweaked his nose again, for good measure.

Ian laughed. "I was gonna say when I'm asleep, but this dream proves me wrong."

Rumbling out a laugh of his own, Quinn gave Ian his hand to pull him up from the lounger. "So did I flirt back?"

"Not at all," Ian said. "It was like trying to get a reaction out of a Jedi Knight on duty during a mission. You were all stern and stoic."

Quinn said, "Well, it sounds like real life is a lot more satisfying, for both of us."

"Just as it should be," said Ian.

They sat at the picnic table, ready for their snack. Quinn poured the drinks, while Ian put the brownies on plates and the forks on napkins. Food always tasted better to Quinn outdoors so it wasn't surprising when he sighed in contentment after the first sip of Frappuccino.

Ian took a bite of his brownie. "Gotta tell your mom that it's out of this galaxy."

"She never gets tired of hearing it, lad." Quinn was already halfway through with his brownie and glad that he'd brought two for each of them, especially when Ian reached over and poached some from his plate.

For one incredible Moment, he was right back in the cafeteria of Mace University in Windover, Massachusetts in 2003. Ian had done the same thing fifteen years ago -- down to the kind of brownie -- and it enchanted him even more now than it had then.

Ian looked like he knew precisely what Quinn was thinking and proved it when he said, "The food on your plate tastes better," which was exactly what he'd said back then. Ian couldn't resist adding, "It still does."

Quinn rubbed his thumb over Ian's wedding band. "Just what I was hoping."

"It always will, Quinn. It always will." Ian gave him a wide grin that said the same thing.

Both of them finished their snack, while they thought of Windover and how lucky they were to have met. They decided to play a game of chess since they couldn't swim yet. A little over an hour later, Ian brought the tray back home, while Quinn did some more swimming. When Quinn got out, Ian was reading a paperback of Ovid's poetry on his lounge chair. He looked up to watch Quinn, his body sparkling with water in the sun, low on the horizon now.

"It's a pity he has to dry off," Ian thought as he enjoyed the sight.

After Quinn had joined him on the next chair, Ian intertwined his fingers with his husband's.

"We're so lucky our friends put in the pool," Ian said.

Quinn's eyes were more vividly blue than the water. "So much more convenient than going all the way to Northland." The town pool was huge, but they'd have to share it with a bunch of rambunctious youngsters barely corraled by the lifeguards. He smiled, thinking of Ian's dream.

"Definitely, and there are more and more people each summer," Ian grumbled.

"Focus on what we have," Quinn chided. "'Tis our own little paradise, for now, m'lad."

"Yes, Master," said Ian cheekily, squeezing his hand.

Quinn squeezed back, then asked, "Do you want to get a pool of our own, Ian?"

Ian was silent as he thought it over. "Not really. Sandy and Artoo are better off without one. It would take away a huge amount of their space for romping."

Quinn beamed in approval. "Now that's my thoughtful laddie."

"We would also have to fence it in securely, like our friends have." Ian pointed to the gate a few yards away from them. "I know you don't like fences."

"How well you know me, love." Quinn's eyes crinkled with pleasure.

Ian continued his list of objections, most of them on Quinn's behalf. "We'd have to cut down some trees to make room for it, and that's a deal-breaker."

Wincing at the first part of Ian's statement and smiling at the last, Quinn was grateful he had such an understanding husband. "So no pool then, I take it?"

"No pool," Ian said definitively. "But the Changs are so good to us, this is the next best thing." He waved the hand not holding Quinn's around the backyard, and the Jedi mind trick worked once again -- the pool was theirs for ten more days.

The men got up to go home for dinner but lingered a bit longer for a shared kiss by the poolside, their most luscious yet, a wonderful day made even better by it. They stayed in each other's arms while they gazed at the pool at sunset, with vivid streaks of orange and purple reflected in the water.

Ian couldn't resist a pun as they left for the day. "We're sure to be back in the swim of things tomorrow, ma gradh."

And Quinn's playful groan made their happiness complete.


End file.
